Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 7 \\ 1 & 4 \\ 5 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 1 & 5 \\ 7 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$